


A favor to anakin

by neeerdaholic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Child Luke Skywalker, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Luke Skywalker, I don't know how tags work, Lots of Angst, My First Fanfic, Obi-wan Kenobi in exile, Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeerdaholic/pseuds/neeerdaholic
Summary: Obi-wan had dedicated his life to protect luke, he know he can't interfere in raising the child, no, the kid's uncle would disapprove, but  he watches from a distance as the child play and grow.And when Luke gets hurt, obi-wan would hurry to help him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	A favor to anakin

He felt old.

There were only a few grey hairs and a few more wrinkles in his face, but he felt way older.

He thought perhaps it was because of the blazing binary sun of tatooine, or perhaps it was a normal result after seeing so much in his life.

So much death.

So much hate.

So much betrayal.

And so much darkness, even in his own apprentice.

He thinks about what would have happened if padme didn't die. What would have happened if he tried to help her- help them, way earlier. What would have happened if he didn't fail him.

He failed Qui-gon

He failed Satine

And he failed Anakin as well.

The sounds of the children playing plucked him out of his thoughts, he could see the gang of playful 7-year olds well from behind the huge rock he sat next to.

"You can't catch me!" Exclaimed a black haired boy mischievously, a model starship can be seen in his hands.

"Give it back Biggs!" A small blonde boy yelled back, the same blonde boy who Obi-wan had dedicated his life to protect.

"Try ans take it from me"

"That's not fair"

"What's not fair? I'm I'm giving you a chance to take it from us" he started throwing the toy playfully to his other friends who had circled around the almost-crying Luke.

A simple scene like that had annoyed Obi-wan miserably, from the teary eyes of the boy to the anger that's radiating from him. He's a tad more emotional now, both him and the boy.

A few more minutes passed and the children were finally bored of bullying him, too proud to hand him the toy themselves they handed it to another quiet kid who placed the toy in front of luke.

He switched on the control panel with a satisfied smile on his face, he starts laughing once he heard the small noises coming from the tiny engines, in a minute it was hovering in air and luke considered chasing Biggs with it.

His friends watched with an awe but it wasn't long until they had decided that they wanted to try flying it themselves, soon they were trying to snatch the remote control from Luke's hand. One kid pushed him hard that luke almost fell, but the problem that when he looked up, the children's quarrels had resulted in the ship crashing hard from a distance.

Dead silence fell on all of them. Tears forming again in Luke's eyes dispite his friends consoling him. He started running towards the toy but this time he tripped and fell roughly on the the coarse sand.

He let out a painful scream that had startled Obi-wan-even though he had a already seen the entire situation play out- and sent shivers down the spine of his friends.

Soon they were all over him trying to help, but they were shocked upon seeing his bloody face, his nose difinatly broken. They gently tried to make him stand up but another scream stopped them.

The poor boy pointed at his knee then muttered something and sobbed again.

Obi-wan stood up, he starts approaching.

"We need to go to his uncle and aunt very, his leg is definitely broken and we can't move him" biggs suggested, and the other children approved. Soon they had gone home to get help leaving only two other kids with luke to console him.

That was when Obi-wan arrived.

The two other kids backed away with fear of this stranger. Luke simply looked at him with pain in his eyes.

Obi-wan Knelt down next to the kid, he reached out his hand to the swelling knee and closed his eyes to focus. Force-heal wasn't easy, yet he felt great compassion and sympathy to the boy.

Compassion. It was one of the most important qualities in the light side. He felt a shift through the force and he opened his eyes to see the boy looking at him without crying. He glanced at the knee and the swelling had stopped, he then gave a wary smile to the boy and wiped the blood and tears off the boy's face with his sleeve.

"Better?" 

"Better"

Luke slowly stood up while clutching the man's arm for assistance. He extended a hand inside his pocket and got out a few credits.

"I want to thank you for helping me, but that's all I have, I would have given you the starship but it's broken" luke said In innocence.

"Oh why, thank you anakin-"

He stopped dead in his tracks, waiting for a reaction from the boy.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, you must've thought I was someone else, my name isn't anakin, I'm luke skywalker" he extended his other free hand and Obi-wan delightfully shook it

"And I'm Ben kenobi"

"About those credits? ..."

"Oh please don't," he knelt down to be at same eye level with the boy, "we must always help those in need without expecting anything in return"

Luke only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now go and find the rest of your friends before they bother your uncle., and don't forget your starship!"

Luke quickly obeyed and soon both his other friends and himself started running back home.

Suddenly he stopped running, he felt something weird in his mind, he looked back at the place of the incident and he saw no one. He tried to remember what happened but he felt like he forgot something. Like something was missing. He could only catch up with his friends.

.................

Aunt Beru hugged him tightly, and he can see a concerned look in the eyes of his uncle.

"What happened?"

He almost recites the events but the same feeling of amnesia flows over him. He looks over his shoulder to one of the kids who was with him for an answer.

"His starship crashed, he ran after it but then he fell badly on rocks, we thought his nose and leg broken so Biggs went to find you, then later he said he was feeling better and we came back"

The other boy nodded too.

But luke can't help but feel something is missing.

A name. A person.

........

Obi-wan knew he couldn't teach luke just yet. He had to erase his memory. He did it for the best.

A favor to anakin.


End file.
